Dance the Night Away
by XxSoulStealerxX
Summary: She met him at a masquerade but didn't know who he was. What happens when they meet 4 years later in law school. read and find out
1. Prologue

**Dance the Night Away**

**Dis: The damn thing isn't mine once again**

**A/N: I've never read the magna Forbidden Dance so I don't think I'm stealing the plot. Um... here goes the story.**

**CH1: My Rose**

**The ball was a masquerade so the red head sat alone. She couldn't find any of her friends. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head in her hand. 'This is gona be a looong night' thought the colledge student.**

**All of a sudden someone tapped her back. She jumped up in surprise. "May I have this dance?" he asked poiletly as the mask hid his slight blush. He knew perfectly well who she was but he wouldn't tell her that.**

**They began dancing. "I really don't mean to sound rude but do I know you?" asked Ayame. "Yes Ayame but not well" he replied mysteriously. "How did you know who I am?" she asked sounding slightly taken aback. **

"**Kinda gives you away" he said playfully tugging her firey locks. She giggled. "So whats your name?" she asked. "It's a secret" he whispered. Ayame looked at him questioningly. The music stopped and Ayame looked towards the stage. "Okay everyone now take off your masks!" called Inu-Yasha as he pulled off his.**

**Ayame pulled it off and looked over to her dancing partner but he was gone. The only trace of him ever being there was a white rose. She picked up the rose and smelled it. "Oh" she gasped as her finger caught on a prick and bled.**

**She also noticed a small piece of paper wrapped around the stem. She unrolled it and opened it up. **

"_**To Ayame: My Rose XOXO"**_

**A/N: I know that this chapter is painfully short but It just wou;dn't fit right if I went any farther so if you review.... You'll find out wha happens!**


	2. 4 years later

**Dance the Night Away**

**Dis: ....... If you don't get it by now you need help. I don't own Inu-Yasha!**

**A/N: Ummm heres it goes! Two review besides Erin's email. :Sigh: **

**CH2: 4 years later**

**A bell rang in the background which jerked Ayame out of her daze. It was her first day of law school and it was soooo long. **

**She finally had a break and was planning on meeting her best friends. She picked up speed so they would have some time to chat. In doing so she didn't notice someone in front of her. **

"**Oomph!" she exclaimed as she feel to the ground scattering her things everywhere. She held her head in shock. "Oh wow I am so sorry!" she apologized. She kneeled up and smoothed out her skirt. A hand reached out to help her up. She smiled and took it. **

"**Sorry bout that" she said as she leaned over to pick up her books. "It's okay. I'm Koga by the way Koga Ookami. Have we met before?" he asked looking curiously into her forest green eyes. "Oh I really don't think we've met before. But I'm Ayame. Ayame Sakajima it's nice to meet you" he handed her the backpack she dropped. **

**She blushed slightly. "Thank you so much would like to come meet my friends?" she asked sweetly. "That would be nice" he said smiling. **

**X**

"**Koga This is Miroku Houshi, Inu-Yasha Youkai, Sesshomaru Tensiga, Kagome Higarashi, Sango Taijya, and Rin Uotani. Guys this is Koga Ookami." Ayame introduced everyone. **

"**Nice to meet you Koga what college did you go to prior to this?" asked Miroku. "Oh I went to Tama University." He said nonchalantly. "Ah!" Ayame cried out in surprise. "Whats wrong?" asked Sessho-maru tonelessly. "T-that's where I went!" she stuttered in surprise. **

"**I'll have to check the year book tonight" Koga said mildly. "Yes me too!" Ayame laughed. Just then a warning bell rang. "Later!" called Ayame as she jumped up and ran off.**

**X**

**After classes Ayame slumped unceremoniously on her bed. 'Ramen' she thought hungrily. "Oh wait I have to check my year book" she said.**

**X**

**Koga got back to the house and started looking through some drawers waiting for his three unknown roommates. "Aha!" he exclaimed quietly as he found his senior year book. **

**He pulled it out and blew the dust of the cover. In gold shiny letters it said "Tama University" he smiled inwardly. Now he would solve the mystery of why the girl looked so familiar.**

**He flipped to the senior profiles. "S....S..." he muttered aloud. "Got it! Sakajima, Ayame..." he said a he traced his finger over to the picture. He froze instantly. **

**It was the girl he fell in love with. Her picture had her fire red hair falling over her shoulders. Her green eyes danced with laughter. He read the description.**

"_**Ayame Sakajima**_

_**Hobby: daydreaming and reading love letters**_

**_Always says: "Life is like a rose: I just don't know why."_**

**Rose. She was his rose.**

**X**

**Ayame first stopped at her picture in the year book. She was about to begin reading the profile when her fax machine rang. "Oh!" she gasped as she jerked her arm back in surprise. Her arm hit a glass container. The force sent the container and its contents flying across her bedroom floor.**

"**Shit" she muttered darkly as she fell to her knees. She slowly and carefully picked up the white rose petals that were in the glass box. **

**_Ayame pulled the mask off and looked over to her dancing partner but he was gone. The only trace of him ever being there was a white rose. She picked up the rose and smelled it. "Oh" she gasped as her finger caught on a prick and bled._**

**Ayame gave a half smile at the memory. She looked at the lid of the box. There was the small scrap of paper taped to it. And it read the same as it had before. "_To Ayame: My rose XOXO"_**

**She put the box back on her desk. It was a flyer for a party this weekend. "Please RSVP" she read aloud. She quickly faxed back saying her and her three friends would go.**

"**AYAME!" screamed a voice. "Yes!" she called back as she let out a quite sigh. "Hear about the Delta Phi masquerade?" asked Kagome eagerly. "I already signed us up!" Ayame assured her. **

**X**

**Ayame looked wistfully at the card she was holding. The half of a card she was holding at least. It was the Queen of Diamonds. Supposedly you were supposed to find the person with the other half. That was both your soul mate and that night's dance partner.**

**Ayame fiddled with the cards. She held it between her index and middle finger and tossed it wistfully onto the table. She then adjusted her white feather mask and green gown aimlessly.**

"**Ah look the Queen of Diamonds" said a somewhat familiar voice. Ayame raised her eyes. He picked up her half of the card and placed it together with his. "A perfect match!" he exclaimed happily.**

**The red head blushed slightly. "Dance with me?" he asked. She looked into his eyes which were the only things she could see behind his black mask.**

**She took his hand in acceptance. They began dancing. "This all seems so familiar. Have we met before?" she asked thoughtfully, as if she was searching for a lost memory.**

"**I'm not sure" fibbed her partner. "Why?" he asked. "Oh it's nothing really. Just like a memory...from a dream" said the green eyed girl.**

**X  
**

**Hours later one of the Delta Phi girls stepped onto stage. "We all knew it was coming!" stated the voice clearly. "Goodbye. My rose" whispered a voice in Ayame's ear. **

**She turned with a curious look only to see no one. And once again there was a rose. A white one. With a black feather lying by it and her half of the card lay under it.**

**Ayame leaned to pick them up as masks were taken off. And she noticed the paper on the rose. 'Just like before...' she thought curiously.**

"**_My rose: I will one day tell you. My feelings are true. XOXO" _**

**Ayame rushed back to the house sobbing. Twice! Twice she was left standing like prince charming waiting for Cinderella. But she didn't have a clue at what to do. **

"**Ayame? Ayame its Miroku are you okay?" he asked from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" he asked. "Y-yes" choked out Ayame.**

**Miroku sat on the edge of her bed. "Now Ayame" he whispered brushing back the strands of her hair. "What happened?" he asked his friend. "B-back when I went to Tama we had a ball similar to this. And just the same as tonight just as the unmasking began my partner disappeared. It was the same person I'm sure."**

"**Miroku look at the box on my dresser." She told him. **

**He did then he looked at the rose and slip of paper on her bedside table. "Hmm..." thought Miroku. "What is it?" asked Ayame hopefully. "Oh nothing. Just a hunch. Now go to bed. I'll tell you if I figure anything out"**

**Ayae nodded. Miroku left and Ayame changed into a pair of pajams. **

**X**

**Back at the guys house Miroku walked in smirking. "Hey guys! Koga what colour mask did you wear?" he asked slyly. "Black why?" asked Koga rom behind the refridgerator door.**

"**Oh no reason" Miroku lied as he walked to his room. 'BUSTED!' rang through Miroku's head.**

**X**

'**Okay stupid reason to cry' Ayame said sitting up. (This is Friday by the way). "Ayame?" asked Kagome as she knocked on the door. "Whats up Kags? You can come in." replied the red head.**

**Kagome entered slowly. "Theres a new club. It's called Rush we were all gonna go do you want to come?" asked Kagome.**

"**Um... sure. Can I have a few minutes?" **

"**Be ready in twenty" laughed Kags as she left. Ayame put on a pink halter top dress and curled her hair. She quickly grabbed her wallet and walked into the living room.**

**X**

**Ayame sat down at the ar after dancing for a bit. "Dance?" asked a voice. Ayame turned around. The guy looked sweet but Ayame could see a glint in his eyes. **

"**Oh I'd rather-" "Please?" he asked as he cut her off. "Fine" she sighed dejectedly. **

**About half way through the sing someone tapped her back. It was Koga. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked. Ayame shook her head and took his hand.**

**Her partner fumed and watched them. (Any guesses as to who her partner is? It's not Naraku!)**

"**Thank you so much he forced me into dancing." Ayame told Koga. "I guessed so that's why I came to save you. I can't help but do so when I see a damsel in distress!" he said as he twirled her. **

**She blushed slightly. **

**XX**

**Now everyone guess who the bad guy is who forced her to dance! I'm gonna quote my satin sis here "It's a sin to read and not review!"**


	3. 

Dis: nope

A/N: Heres for anyone who actually is reading this! **Uh I kinda forgot about this fic. ; Don't hurt me! :Runs and hides:**

**Ahanchan: **Nope! You'll find out later in the chapter.

**Fran KC: **YAY!!!! You're right on one of them. Keep reading to find which one!

"_If I'm smart then I'll run away  
But I'm not so I guess I'll stay  
Heaven forbid  
I'll take my chance on a beautiful stranger"_

XX

A knock came on Ayame's door. The red head flipped over and groaned. It was much to early. (Todats Sat.)

The person knocked again. "Mommy theres no school today!" moaned the girl in her dreamy sleep. The door few open causing Ayame to wince at the loud intrusive sound.

"I have a present that was delivered for you Ayame." Sango told her. Ayame opened her eyes uneasily.

The room around her slowly came into focous along with Sango standing at the foot of her bed with about a dozen red and a dozen white roses all mixed together.

"What the?" asked the girl groggily. "Theres a note read it." Sango told her as she threw it at her. She opened it sleepily.

"_Ayame, Sorry I left you hanging at the dance...again. I'll tell you who I am eventually. My rose. XOXO."_

"This is just to weird." She muttered as she let Sango read it. "Any ideas?" asked Sango as she sat on the edge of her bed. "Not one." She replied. (Sango and the others already know about what happened at Tama)

"Man that bites. Now go back to bed." Sango told her as she left. Ayame went back to bed. Not half an hour after she fell back asleep she heard another knock. This time she took an assertive approach.

"I don't care if the gods are decending from the heavens to judge the damned and fucking deceased I am not to be awakened!" shouted the red head.

"You wound me Ayame!" Miroku's voice came floating through the door. Ayame got up and flung open her door. Miroku stood there gazing at her sleepwear. "It's shorta and a tank top Miroku now what is so important that you disturb my beuty sleep?" she asked.

"Not that you need it Ayame. But your friends want to go shopping and then us men were going to meet you for lunch!" he said much to happily for morning. "What men?" she asked sarcastically.

"Once again you wound me!" he exclaimed. She slammed the door. "I'm getting dressed!" she exclaimed. "Don't even think about it theres a lock." She warned her lecherous friend. Aperverted smile rose to his face.

"And don't think about me either!" she screamed. "She's good." He muttered. "I guess you learn to be when you're around." Sango told him as she walked by. "Why is everyone out to get me?" he asked himself.

"Well seeing as you're the only pervert here...." Koga teased him. 'Oh Koga I know what you don't think anyone knows!' Miroku thought.

X

Sango and Ayame practically ran into Gadazooks. Kagome and Rin went in search of Hot Topic for some nail polish and shoe laces.

"Hey Sango?" asked Ayame after she was done at said store. "I'm gonna head to VS real fast I'll meet you at the food court." She said.

X

Ayame was about half way there when someone grabbed her from behind covered her mouth and puled her out the near by door.

Once outside her captor flipped her around. "You shoudn't have blown me off at the dance club baby." He told her. She looked the man up and don. "You're the guy that forced me to dance!" she exclaimed.

"Name's Hiten. Your's?" he asked. "Like I'd tell you." Ayame spat. He raised a hand and smaked her. "Let me ask again what's your name?" he repeatyed. "Like. I'd. Tell. You!" She annunciated so he didn't miss a word.

"Why you!" he groweled as he raised his hand to hit her again. Ayame closed her eyes and braced herself. But it never came. Slowly she opened an eye. She saw her captors hand still raised and he was struggling to hit her but someone had a grasp on his wrist.

And that someone was...Koga?? "Listen you." Growled Koga as he slammed Hiten against the wall. "If you ever come near Ayame again I will not be responsible for my actions and consider yourself lucky that your not dead right now." Koga said in a deadly low voice.

He released Hiten who fled. "Koga how? Why?" she asked as questions raced through her head. She looked into those icy blue eyes. "You!" she exclaimed as a little switch flicked on in her head.

Koga whos back was to the wall looked nervously at Ayame who was advancing on him. "It was you who left me hanging at Tama! And here! Why? Why didn't you tell me?" demanded the red head.

"Yes Ayame it was me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But me and all my old friends thought you liked Miroku." He said not meeting her eyes. "Miroku?" she laughed.

"No, not Miroku, but I did have a crush...on you."

XXXXXXX

"Ayame Sakajima! If you don't hurry up you are going to be late!" Sango screamed from her friends door. "AH fine. Your lucky I finished my case you know." Ayame laughed.

"Do you mean to tell me that the case means more?" Kagome asked innocently. Ayame's face fell. "Oh shut it. You know what I ment!"

X

"Hair?" "Check." "Make-up?" "Check." "Dress?" "Check" "Shoes?" "Check." Eventually Ayame grabbed the list from Rin and read down it quickly.

"Check, check, check, check, and check!" Ayame announced smiling. "That's my line." Kagome said sounding pouty.

X

"Do you Ayame Sakajima take this man to be your lawfully wedded husban for richer or poorer through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" Miroku asked. (He got a liscence do it so he could Marry Ayame and Koga off.)

Green eyes met blue. Green burning with passion. Blue looking lovingly. "I do." She said as if it as obvious. "And do you Koga Ookami take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer through sickness and health as long as you both shall live?" he asked again.

He looked at her gladly. "I do." He said softly. "Well bu the powers vested in me by the 'Do you want to be a Preacher' internet service.... Your married! Now kiss your bride and go have some kids!" he said happily only resulting in Sango smacking him.

X

The boquet fell through the air. Rin caught it but fell backwards right into....Sesshomaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All done cuz I keep forgetting. ;

Ummmmm review!


End file.
